


Take a Break

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Sam are in doing research in the bunker when they decide they need a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

Warnings: Smut

Fic:

The crackle of a fire and the turning of pages are the only sounds that fill the room. Since joining the boys in the bunker, you’ve come to love this room most out of all of them. Heavy laden bookshelves line three of the four walls. A large wooden table sits in the center of the room with chairs circling it. The fourth wall has a fireplace; two large plush chairs sit in front of it. While you enjoy the room in its own right, the fact that Sam uses this room a lot makes it about a million times more appealing.

You finish reading the last page of the book in your hands and sigh. The information you need for your latest hunt just isn’t here; you’ve been through three books already. The thing you’re hunting, from what you can tell, is some kind of time traveler but the information you need about him is apparently nonexistent. At this point, it’d be more helpful to watch every episode of Doctor Who. Getting up from your chair, you walk around to the table where all the books you had thought might be helpful sat. A large pile of useless books sat at one end of the table while an even larger pile of unread books sat at the other end. You place your book in the read pile and pick up one of the unread books. While walking back toward your chair, you pass Sam. His elbow rests on one arm of the chair, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose; an open book rests on the other arm while he uses his finger as a bookmark. His eyes are shut tight and you know he’s frustrated. The firelight dances across his features, making him even more handsome if that was even possible.

Smirking, you stop next to his chair and swing the book in your hands towards his head, just slow enough to ensure that his hunter’s reflexes will be able to let him dodge it. He does just that and ducks as the book passes through the space Sam’s head had just occupied. “Hey! What was that for?” Sam exclaims.

“You looked sleepy,” you say as you plop down on your own chair, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t pass out on me.” You throw your legs over one arm of the chair while your head rests on the arm closer to Sam. “Dean already ditched us hours ago, you’re not allowed to ditch me too,” you add.

“Sorry,” Sam says apologizing for his brother.

“Don’t apologize,” you say; jokingly, you add, “it’s not your fault Dean finds it difficult to read a book.” Sam laughs quietly and you crane your neck backwards to see an upside down Sam looking at you with a smile. He quickly looks away before he closes his book.

“I think I need a break, what about you?” Sam asks.

You open your book and place it over your face like a tent, “Yes!” you exclaim dramatically as one arm falls behind your head and the other falls off the edge of the chair to brush the floor. You hear Sam laugh again. “Anything in particular you want to do?” you ask before sitting up and placing your book in your lap.

“You,” Sam whispers. The word barely graces your ears, but it’s enough to make you sit up straight.

You swallow hard, turning towards Sam, “Did you just say…” Your words trail off, leaving Sam to fill in the rest.

“Oh, God,” Sam exclaims, “I didn’t mean to say that, I’m sorry.” One of Sam’s hands covers his mouth, his face is bright red and his eyes are wide in fear, “Please forget I said that.”

You can’t oblige him, how could he expect you to forget that he had just said he wanted you? If he knew the way you felt about him, he would never ask you to do something like that. “Did you mean it?” you ask.

“What?”

“Did you mean it, when you said you wanted to ‘do’ me?” you ask, leaning an elbow on the arm of your chair and looking Sam directly in the eyes. Your chin rests in the palm of your hand as you watch Sam shift uncomfortably.

“I …” Sam chokes, “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out.” By now Sam was curling up on himself. His elbows rested on his knees and his face was buried in his hands. The way he was trying to hide from you was adorable.

He was so embarrassed that you almost felt sorry for him, but you needed to know if he had meant what he said. You moved to kneel in front of him, “Sam?” His body became rigid, but he didn’t move from the position he was in. If anything, your voice had only made him try to sink further into himself. “Sam,” you say again, this time taking his face in your hands and forcing him to look at you.

“Y/N,” he whispers, face still red.

“I need to know if you meant it Sam. If you didn’t, tell me and I’ll leave; but if you did…” your words can’t find their way off your tongue.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen this way,” Sam says, his hands finding their way to the sides of your face.

“What to happen?” you ask, short of breath.

“It was supposed to be romantic, not like this,” he says the word like he’s disgusted with it. Your eyes went wide. Had he just connected you with the word romantic? “I was supposed to tell you that I love you before I told you that I wanted to ‘do you.’ I’m sorry,” Sam says.

Sorry? No, Sam didn’t get to say he was sorry. He’d just told you that he loved you, he sure as Hell better not feel sorry about it. “Sam,” you whisper, leaning in to kiss him softly before pulling away. “I love you too,” the words are so quiet that he wouldn’t be able to hear them if he weren’t so close to you.

“You do?” he asks, sounding surprised.

“Yes,” you say as you move to straddle his lap, “I have for a while now. Sam, you’re smart, funny, kind, and selfless. You’ve saved my life countless times and you take care of me when I’m sick or hurt; I’ve never asked you to do those things, but you do them anyway.” His hands come to rest on your hips, yours still caress his face. You rest your forehead against his, “Sam, how could I not fall for you?” you ask.

“I wasn’t sure, I mean Dean – ” Sam starts, but you stop him.

“Sam, I love Dean as a friend, but that’s it. Dean’s a great guy, but he’s not you. Sam, I’m in love with you, only you,” you confess.

“Y/N, I love you,” he says again before kissing you. It starts slow, like you’re both afraid that if you move too fast, you’ll scare the other one away; but after a few moments, the kiss becomes deeper. Sam licks across your bottom lip and you part your lips for him. His tongue enters your mouth and begins to slowly explore. You let him. One of your hands moves to the back of his neck, the other twists into his hair. Suddenly, something sparks in Sam. One of his hands is on the small of your back, the other between your shoulders. He pulls you towards him until you’re flush against him. The kiss becomes hungry before he pulls away to look at you. “You’re so smart,” he kisses your forehead. “You listen to everything I have to say, even if what is say is stupid,” he kisses the shell of your ear. “You can make me laugh, no matter what mood I’m in,” he kisses the sweet spot behind your ear. “Every time I think I’ve figured you out, you do something to surprise me,” he nips at the skin at the base of your neck, causing you to gasp and whisper his name. He smiles against your skin before smoothing the bite mark over with his tongue. “You’re so beautiful,” he says before kissing across your shoulder. You’re only wearing a tank top and shorts, but you feel extremely hot. It could be the fire burning in the fireplace behind you, but you’re pretty sure it’s Sam making you feel like this. “I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, the way you dance when you think no one is watching, your expressions when you read, the way you fight, your hair, your eyes. Everything.” He finds a spot on your neck, chest, or shoulders to kiss between each phrase. “I’m in love with you Y/N,” he says looking you in the eyes and causing you to sigh his name. He captures your lips in another kiss, passion bleeding through every movement. You shift above him, trying to get a better angle for the kiss. As you do, you brush past the bulge that has formed in his pants. He lets out a hissing sound and rolls his hips up towards you, causing a moan to escape your lips.

“Y/N, I need to touch you, please,” you nod and push away from him slightly to pull your top over your head before throwing it to the side. His fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt and you help him, throwing his shirt in the same direction as you threw yours. You can’t help but stare at his bare chest, you’ve seen it before when you shared motel rooms with the boys, but you had never been allowed to stare openly; not until now. You reach forward, brushing your fingers over his anti-possession tattoo. His hands trail up your back until they reach the clasp of your bra; he unhooks it and throws the garment to the side, to join the pile of cloths that are beginning to accumulate on the floor. One of his large hands splays across the small of your back, the other comes up to grope one of your breasts. He kisses your other breast in different places until he reaches your hardened nipple. He flicks it with his tongue before sucking it between his lips.

“Sam,” you moan, all of his actions sending heat to your core. He rolls your nipple between his finger and thumb before switching to your other breast, his mouth kisses across the valley between your breasts until he finds your other nipple and sucks it into his mouth like he did with the first. Everything he does just makes you want more. You’re getting wetter and wetter by the second. Your hands turn to fists in his hair, tugging lightly. He groans, sending vibrations through your body that cause you to roll your hips down on him. He’s harder than he was before and you need him. He pulls away from you, dragging his teeth over your nipple as he goes. His eyes are filled with lust, only a small ring of hazel remaining around his large pupils.

In one swift movement, you’re standing, your fingers undoing the button and zipper on your shorts before pushing them down along with your panties. At the same time, he’s undoing his jeans and pushing them down his legs with his boxers. All of the discarded clothes join the pile. His large cock springs free and all you want is for him to be inside of you. You move back to straddle his lap again. Your hands move to his shoulders to support yourself as he uses his hands to pull your hips toward him, causing you both to moan.

“Are you sure you want this?” Sam asks.

“Yes, Sam, I want this, I want you,” you reply. He nods before he helps you raise your hips. You lean down to kiss him as he lines himself up with your entrance. Slowly, he helps you lower yourself onto his giant cock. Both of you sigh at the feeling, he stretches your walls and fills you perfectly. You feel complete. Once you’re ready, you begin moving your hips up and down, sliding him in and out of you. You set a slow pace, wanting to savor every movement, every feeling, as you make love to Sam. You’ve wanted this for a long time, and now that it’s happening, you want to hold on to the moment. Your forehead comes to rest on his, one hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his neck. One of his large hands presses against your back and holds you close, his other travels over your body, caressing your face, kneading your breast, trailing up and down your back. Sam’s hips rise up to meet yours as you roll your hips towards him. This new movement caused Sam to hit places inside of you that you hadn’t know existed. “Sam!” you cry out at the feeling, and he continues to thrust himself towards you.

The sounds you both make fill the room along with the crackling of the fire. You’re both panting and moaning. Sam whispers your name over and over again, interspersed with praises of how good it feels to be inside of you. You kiss him again as you ride him slowly. His hand trails down your stomach and reaches down to your clit; his fingers turn slow circles around it. The sensation shakes your body.

As much as you want this moment to last, you know you can’t hold on much longer. Your movements are becoming more erratic as you begin to ride him faster and harder. “Y/N, I’m…” Sam says, but can’t finish his sentence. His cock pulses as he spills hot ribbons deep inside you. He repeats your name over and over again as a whisper. Sam’s orgasm sparks yours, your walls clench hard around him and you come undone completely. His name spills from your lips.

Sam’s hands draw you to his chest and hold you there as you both try to catch your breath. You’re thankful for this because you’re not sure you could hold yourself up on your own. Your head rests on his shoulder. “I’m glad we decided to take a break,” you say, kissing his neck.

“So am I,” Sam says, holding you tightly.


End file.
